


Условно-досрочно

by Sco



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sco/pseuds/Sco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Аваров – это который пидор? Тогда вон, Дымова к нему подошлём, он у нас красавчик. Он ему прослушку и поставит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Условно-досрочно

**Описание:**  
\- Аваров – это который пидор? Тогда вон, Дымова к нему подошлём, он у нас красавчик. Он ему прослушку и поставит.

 **Примечания автора:**  
Коварный гомособлазнитель, плутовато-невинная жертва, шутки-самосмейки, временами флафф.  
Делюсь "спасибами" с бетой, которая вложила всю душу и простуженное тело в эту новеллку, добавив много прекрасного от себя. Это практически совместное творчество) 

## Глава I

  
      - В офисе бизнесмена Аварова прослушку уже установили, – важно доложил щекастый Алексей с козырной фамилией Туз. - Когда наш чиновник-упырь придёт к Аварову откат вымогать, мы его запишем и дело в шляпе. Теперь надо ему ещё домой жучки поставить - прошлый раз они ведь дома встречались.  
      Владелец детективного агентства «Вепрь» кивнул на идею Алексея, поморщился и начал рыскать глазами по своему столу в поисках таблеток от изжоги.  
      - Аваров – это который пидор? Тогда вон, Дымова к нему подошлём, он у нас красавчик. Он и поставит.  
      - Ну, почему я, Евгений Константинович?! – вскочил окомплименченный Дымов и сразу встал в позу Кобзона перед микрофоном: ноги на ширине плеч, взгляд исподлобья.  
      - А кого мне ещё послать? – вопросил Мымрин, жуя свои таблетки. – Карена Ашотовича?  
      Полный армянин лет шестидесяти, близоруко пялившийся в монитор, пошевелил окладистой бородой и вздёрнул лохматую моно-бровь. В поисках поддержки Макс оглянулся на коллег, сидящих в неком подобии кружка анонимных алкоголиков, но те разом начали имитировать массовое косоглазие.  
      - Ты, Дымов, короче… Не очкуй, в общем. Ой, извини, я не специально, – шеф прижал руку к груди, а мужики неуважительно засмеялись.  
      В комнату ворвался носатый юрист Полищук и начал нервно тыкать пальцами в кулер.  
      - Юра! – воззвал расстроенный агент к юристу. – Ну хоть вы им скажите, что ставить прослушку в квартиру без разрешения владельца – это противозаконно.  
      - Господа, - Полищук угрожающе оглядел присутствующих и взмахнул своим огромным носом. – Это неебаться, как противозаконно. А вот фильтры в кулере я просил поменять ещё в том месяце! Теперь все сляжем с Эболой!  
      И с этим мрачным пророчеством Полищук удалился из кабинета. Мужики тоже потянулись прочь из начальственной комнаты, посчитав, что собрание закончено.  
      - Не ссы, Дымов, - поддержал коллегу Алексей. – Мы тебе бронежилет выдадим.  
      - На задницу и на яйки, - вставил гнида-криминалист, и все эти сволочи зареготали, словно табун застоявшихся жеребцов, а Максовы яйца в ужасе прижались друг к другу.  
      Агент поплёлся на своё место, раздосадованный как чёрт знает что. К своим тридцати годам Максим Дымов не видел ну никакой выгоды от своей внешности, а только сплошные проблемы. Женщины велись на его смазливость и статность, а потом высказывали ему целую кучу претензий, будто он их спецом вводил в заблуждение своей красотой. Его последняя девушка, уходя, громко перечислила его качества в коридоре, притопывая ножкой, чтобы, очевидно, не сбиться с ритма. По её данным он был: простоват, грубоват, жестковат и эмоционально глуховат.  
      - В общем, ни в ансамбль, ни в салат, – подытожил Дымов и поморщился от грохота захлопывающейся двери.  
      А будь он неказистым заморышем, никто бы не ожидал от него никаких изысков. Брали бы, как бобровую шубу с позапрошлогодней коллекции – не весть что, конечно, но, всё ж таки вещь.  
Когда мужики из смежного отдела молча похлопали Макса по плечу, разглядывая так, будто пытались запомнить его молодым и красивым, Дымов совсем скис – похоже, все уже были в курсе. Алекс сел прозванивать наружку, чтобы узнать, где сейчас находится потенциальный объект прослушивания. Минут через десять он хлопнул в ладоши и потащил "засланца" к двери, докладывая на ходу, что жертва имела глупость забуриться в спорт-бар в одиночестве и «тут-то ты его и приголубишь, хы-ы». Максим со страху обмяк и повис на коллеге, как испуганный кот на шлейке, и КозЫрному пришлось его практически нести до машины на себе. Водитель лихачил, газуя на мигающий жёлтый, а гонимый судьбиной думал о том, что не успел попрощаться с сестрой.  
  
      Несмотря на центральность расположения спорт-бара «Метеор», агенты долетели с ветерком, не постояв ни в одной пробке. Московский трафик, не желая задерживать Дымова перед гей-казнью, услужливо расступился перед ними в этот июльский вечерок. Максим натянул пиджак, не желая светить сиськами через светлую лёгкую рубашку.  
      - Ты оружие не взял, я надеюсь? – азартно спросил Туз. – А то ещё пальнёшь с испугу.  
      Дымов смахнул со лба светлую чёлку, отвернулся к окну и начал бурчать.  
      - Бред какой-то. Ну вот что я ему скажу? Мне что, его под столом ногой трогать, как во французских фильмах? Или в туалете в его писсуар томно заглядывать? Я же запалюсь и всё испорчу! Ну какой из меня голубой?  
      - Ты, главное, рядом с ним сядь. Фото его видел? Смотри к другому не забурись, я тебя умоляю. А то нам ещё только драки в спорт-баре не хватало.  
      Алексей припарковал машину, завидев издалека пасущих объект агентов. Дымов признал одного их сотрудника, который курил рядом со входом в бар. По плану, Макс должен не привлекая внимания осмотреться в баре и, обнаружив объект, подсесть к нему как можно ближе. Далее нужно было вовлечь его в светскую беседу (темы: спорт, машины, места досуга), настойчиво предлагая выпить и заигрывая (тьфу!), и в конечном итоге напроситься к объекту в гости. Куда и отвезёт их «такси» со своим водителем, что будет стоять рядом с баром, так как Аваров не садится за руль пьяный.  
      - А что, если дома он… ну ты понимаешь?.. – промямлил Дымов Лёхе в нагрудный карман.  
      Напарник хлопнул труса по плечу и отрезал:  
      - Имитируешь оргазм и ходу. Всё, давай, дуй, Мата Хари!  
  
      Зашёл Максим хорошо. Эффектно так, смело – любо-дорого подрочить. Осмотрел периметр, зачем-то выдвигая вперёд нижнюю челюсть. Заметив искомый объект возле широкой барной стойки, мгновенно сдулся, жалобно оглянулся через стеклянную дверь на покуривавших на улице ребят. Те закивали, дескать, иди давай, и Дымов порысил к стойке. По мере приближения к Аварову Макс унывал всё больше и больше. Во-первых, тот был здоровый лось, чего не было заметно на фотографиях, которые он гипнотизировал в машине. Во-вторых, тот был типичным альфа-самцом, рядом с которым женщины начинали оргазмировать, а геи – эякулировать. Такие мужики сразу бросаются в глаза в любой компании, являясь грёбаным совершенством, начиная от дорогущего костюма и заканчивая лёгким загаром на гладкой морде. Максим частенько выслушивал от девушек, что он совсем-де не умел себя подать, несмотря на врождённую красоту. Аваров же был из породы обычных мужиков, но таким вылизанным и обихоженным, что сам собой просился на подушку в Алмазный Фонд.  
      Агент аккуратно, словно жертва геморроя, присел на высокий барный стул рядом с объектом наблюдения и уставился на ряды бутылок за стойкой. Сосед рассеянно следил за бегающими футболистами на большом экране слева. Заторможенного Дымова Аваров окинул быстрым взглядом портнихи, за секунду сняв с его тела все мерки и вытачки. Максим морозился и дышал через раз. Он не боялся агрессии и насилия - это уже давно было привычным при его работе. Но потенциальный сексуальный интерес со стороны этого коня с яйцами, пахнущего дорогущим парфюмом, заставлял выть все его инстинкты. Такая угроза не укладывалась в его логику и напрягала абсолютной непредсказуемостью. Заказав пива голосом умирающего Джигурды, Макс чуть глаза не сломал, пытаясь следить за Аваровым боковым зрением. Время шло, а соблазнитель при исполнении так и не смог себя заставить хотя бы повернуть голову. А предмет соблазнения и вовсе не смотрел на неврастеника по соседству, потягивая пиво и пялясь в экран. Галстук на его шее был ослаблен, волосы встрепаны, телефон валялся на стойке – в общем, типичный офисный начальник чуть старше тридцати, отдыхающий после трудового дня. И главное: соблазняться на дымовские невинные прелести явно не спешил. Ему даже стало немного обидно, и он машинально оглядел себя в зеркальной стене за барменом. Поди ж ты, капризный какой!  
      - Ах, вот ты где! – услышал Максим наигранно трагичный голос за спиной.  
      Дымов скосил глаза на Аварова, но тот дернул головой в сторону зала, мол, не-е, это к тебе. Макс обернулся и уставился на Алекса, стоящего в какой-то странной балетной позе, очевидно посчитав, что все голубые стоят именно так. Он жеманно надул свои и без того пухлые щёки, выровняв овал лица по циркулю.  
      - Значит, так ты работаешь?!  
      И Туз, прищурившись как злодей в мексиканском сериале, зыркнул на следившего за этим балаганом Аварова. Сосед уселся поудобнее – приготовился к развлекухе не иначе, на футбол забил. Дымов хотел было зашипеть напарнику, что они так не договаривались и он не знает своего текста, но тот, похоже, решил отыграть этот этюд соло. Он вскинул подбородок и, приложив пальцы к переносице, бездарно сымитировал гейское горе. Затем он, развернувшись на каблуках, довольно изящно для своего телосложения унёсся на улицу. Максим кисло смотрел ему вслед, боясь повернуться к Аварову.  
      - Может, по текиле? – услышал он бархатный баритон справа и нервно кивнул.  
      Утешитель отсигналил бармену, и тот поставил перед мужчинами две рюмки. Дымов нервно забарабанил пальцами по стойке, чувствуя, как алеют его щёки. Стыдно прям. Надо было начинать гейскую дружбу, а ему не то что говорить – смотреть на "обольщаемого" было стрёмно. Наконец, досчитав до трёх, он заставил себя поднять глаза на соседа. Поднял и растерялся. Тот смотрел на него взглядом «ёлочка, гори!» и в его глазах было столько азартного ожидания, словно агент сейчас раскроет ему государственную тайну. Искря на Макса своими синими глазами, Аваров протянул ему стопку с коричневой, пахнущей спиртягой жидкостью.  
      - За встречу, - задорно подмигнул и опрокинул алкоголь в рот.  
      Дымов медлил: ему категорически нельзя было пить! Он вообще плохо переносил алкоголь, а сейчас нечем было даже закусить. Но, решившись, поднёс стопку к губам и пригубил.  
      - За встречу.  
      Образцовый самец выразительно посмотрел на почти полную стопку Макса, но вслух ничего не сказал. Он, не стесняясь, оглядел Дымова с ног до головы и, когда их глаза встретились, сверкнул умопомрачительной улыбкой. Такие улыбки обычно росли на лицах каких-нибудь американских сенаторов или моделей из рекламы пены для бритья: идеальные зубы, мощные челюсти и даже мужественная ямочка на подбородке. Просто щелкунчик, блядь! "Осчастливленный" отвёл глаза, поняв, что никакую беседу он поддерживать сейчас не сможет – мыслей нет, паника и пиздец накрывают, а та радость и заинтересованность, которую излучал визави, вообще внушали желание срочно покинуть страну. Но Максим не мог эмигрировать, не поставив объекту прослушку. Контора рассчитывала на резидента и его симпатичный зад, а он не провалил ещё ни одного задания. Рекламный красавец склонился к агенту-провокатору и поинтересовался:  
      – Вы любите футбо...  
      - Поехали к вам? – перебил его Дымов, решив отрубить хвост одним махом.  
      Аваров округлил глаза на секунду - похоже, Максу удалось удивить его второй раз за вечер, но быстро сориентировался и, бросив на стойку купюру, поднялся, увлекая его за собой. Запала смельчака хватило только на приглашение, а дальше он опять ушёл в глубокую оборону и отдёрнул руку, когда сосед попытался слегка поддержать под локоть, пока он слезал с барного стула. Мужчина на этот жест ухмыльнулся, но ничего не сказал. Они вышли из бара на тёплую улицу, и к ним тут же подъехало такси. Очередной "вепрь", изображавший водилу, оказался клиническим идиотом и громко рявкнул сладкой парочке: «Кто заказывал такси на Дубровку?» Дымов мрачно порадовался, что не взял оружия, а его спутник, посмеявшись, быстро открыл заднюю дверцу «такси», толкнул туда свирепого Макса и сел сам.  
      - Проспект Мира, дом на курьих ножках.  
      Оказывается, тот жил недалеко от ВДНХ, в известном на всю Москву доме на сваях, построенном в 60-х годах. Они ехали по опустевшему центру в полном молчании. Максим строго следил, чтобы расслабленный, развалившийся на сиденье голубой, не начал лапать его прямо в машине на потеху "водиле". Аваров пару раз задумчиво оглядел жавшегося к двери спутника и, решив не пугать животное раньше времени, отвернулся к окну. Отчаянно трусивший Дымов вдруг пожалел, что не хлопнул в баре предложенной текилы.  
  


***

      Максим был собран и напряжён, когда они заходили в подъезд, бдителен - в лифте и готов к обороне - в прихожей. Но господин Аваров, казалось, слегка отвлёкся от гостя и был рассеян, а в квартире так вообще взялся широко зевать. Дымов растерялся. По всей логике, этот голубой вагон должен был накинуться на Макса с пропагандой гомосексуализма, но тот даже не ебал его похотливыми взглядами. Ну всё у них не как у людей!..  
В прихожей хозяин решил познакомиться со своим гостем.  
      - Илья, - мягко сказал Аваров, протягивая руку.  
      - Максим, - просипел тот в ответ.  
      Двухкомнатная квартира пригласившего была совсем не похожа на современные хоромы богатеев. Макс даже прикинул, что эта квартира, возможно, Аваровских родителей – скромная, чистая, без модных наворотов и люстр с затонувшего Титаника. В гостиной, куда его провёл Илья, агент немного притомился от ожидания западла и, решив сосредоточится на деле, стал оглядывать мебель на предмет закрепления жучка. Гостеприимный хозяин, как назло, не оставлял Дымова одного - услужливо налил тому вина из бара, включил спортивный канал без звука и, указав озирающемуся гостю на диван, сам сел в кресло. Максим присел на краешек дивана и вдруг…  
      - Я знаю, зачем ты здесь, - уверенно сказал Илья, наклонив голову. – Ты же не просто так ко мне подсел, правда?  
      «Всё, Штирлиц, срыгивай», - подумал Макс и мысленно проклял Лёху с его Голубым Озером в баре. Их пропалили, как последних фраеров! Однако, рисуя в голове план эвакуации, Дымов с удивлением заметил, что Аваров не проявляет никакой агрессии: сидит себе, улыбается своей зубастой улыбкой, на него ласково так смотрит. Максим беззвучно задвигал губами, удачно изображая поющую рыбку. Наконец, он выдавил из себя:  
      - Я... Я... - и уже членораздельно: - Что, правда знаете?  
      - Конечно, - засиял тот пуще прежнего. – Тебе кое-что от меня нужно, так ведь? Интересно, кто меня посоветовал?.. Но, отдаю тебе должное: ты не пытался мне навешать лапшу на уши, не заигрывал – сразу взял быка за рога…  
      «Скорее, за яйца», - подумал Дымов и обреченно кивнул.  
      - …и я не смогу тебе отказать, Максим, - неожиданно закончил Аваров.  
      - Серьёзно?  
      - Да.  
      - А… а почему?  
      - Знаешь, - мечтательно закатил глаза альфа-самец, стягивая галстук. – Похоже, у меня просто какой-то голодный рот.  
      Дымов моргнул, поглядел на рот Ильи и уточнил:  
      - Чё?  
      Разговор получался интригующий, но упоротый. Он мог ещё понять желание бизнесмена пойти навстречу следствию, но его голодный рот никак не укладывался в схему борьбы с коррупцией. Аваров тем временем встал с кресла и, скинув пиджак, подсел к тут же притихшему гостю.  
      - Да, - продолжал он, будто не замечая Максового ахуя. – Хотя у моего умения делать минет много факторов: размер языка, строение челюсти, нечувствительность нёбного язычка. Но главное… - тут лектор поднял вверх указательный палец, привлекая внимание резко взбледнувшего собеседника. - …главное – я просто обожаю сосать член. В этом, наверное, основной секрет.  
      Илья доброжелательно смотрел на слушателя, а тот инстинктивно сжал ноги. Макс не знал, как поддержать беседу про минеты, а то, что этот лось со своими голодными челюстями сел так близко к нему, напугало Дымова до тремора в руках. Аваров прочувствованно вдохнул, откинулся на спинку дивана, блуждая взглядом по стенам, и выдал очередную порцию гомо-треша.  
      - Ты знаешь, когда я вижу член, я просто не могу успокоиться, пока не высосу из него все соки, понимаешь?  
      Сосед блядовито покосился на Максима, а тот подумал, что ему за такое не платят. Однако он попытался изобразить понимание про высасывание соков из члена, и всё его лицо перекосило, будто он жевал лимон.  
      - Член меня завораживает! – с горящими глазами продолжал адский инкуб. – Это просто чудо природы, он идеален! Когда я облизываю его, когда он дрожит у меня во рту, когда напрягается перед оргазмом – иногда я просто не могу выпустить его изо рта, заставляю его снова вставать и кончать.  
      Дымову стало душно, выступила испарина на лбу, в горле пересохло и начало слегка мутить. Ужасно хотелось снять пиджак, но раздеваться перед этим оральным маньяком, завороженным членами, он не решился.  
      - Я знаю десятки способов, как одним языком заставить член кончить, - продолжал нахваливать свои умения бизнесмен. – А нечувствительность нёбного язычка даёт мне возможность заглатывать на любую длину и меня не рвёт.  
      На секунду, всего на секунду агент позволил себе представить то, о чем только что говорил Аваров. Картинка вспыхнула мгновенно – его член в глубокой глотке мужчины, зажат стенками гортани. Он тут же изгнал этот образ из головы, но реакция уже пошла. Член потяжелел, наливаясь кровью.  
      - Когда головка трётся у меня в глотке, её можно даже увидеть. Прямо здесь, - говорун поднял руку и коснулся своего кадыка, водя пальцем вверх-вниз.  
      Максим хотел зажмуриться, хотел закрыть уши – он не на шутку испугался своей реакции. Мы часто слышим, что наш самый сексуальный орган это мозг - так вот, сейчас Илья делал минет его мозгу. А мозг, в свою очередь, чувствовал аваровские губы, язык, узкую неблюющую глотку и до одури хотел кончить. То, что сейчас происходило с охуевшим засланцем, было просто свинским предательством со стороны его организма. Образы неконтролируемо всплывали, один пошлее другого. Максиму всегда казалось, что он довольно старомоден в сексе, но бархатный зов голубого Орфея уводил его далеко не в обитель правоверных гетеросексуальных мальчиков. Дымов прижал рукой свой пах, пытаясь то ли ослабить возбуждение, то ли прикрыть его.  
      - А яйца – это вообще мой фетиш, - добивал жертву дьявольский совратитель, облизываясь. – Я люблю рисовать на них языком что-нибудь - алфавит там, или цифры. Так странно, обычно на цифре тринадцать все начинают кричать и извиваться – как думаешь, это что-то мистическое?  
      У Макса не было данных о чувствительности яиц к мистике, но то, что его яйца аж поджались, когда он, помимо своей воли, представил, как их обрабатывает язык этого развратного сирина – это был печальный, но неоспоримый факт.  
      - Иногда, когда у меня романтическое настроение, я люблю рисовать всякие сердечки или ромашки, - улыбнулся Илья, пододвигаясь ближе к порозовевшему Дымову и, понизив голос, добавил: – Снежинки ещё…  
      Не отрывая взгляда от лица завороженного слушателя, медленно отвёл его руку от ширинки и потянул собачку молнии вниз. Максим часто дышал, психовал, боялся, но грёбаная похоть и обещание сумасшедшего минета явно брали верх – он не мог сопротивляться. И прикрыл глаза, когда Илья вытащил из трусов его вставший член – смотреть было стыдно. Приподнялся, позволяя стащить брюки с трусами чуть пониже. Он попытался сказать себе, что всё это ради работы, что один раз – не водолаз. Получалось не убедительно. Тогда сознание зашло с другого фланга: ведь нельзя, заявило оно, просто встать и забыть всё то, что только что ему понарасписывали! Ведь потом будет всю жизнь жалеть, если не попробует. Ему и так редко перепадал минет в жизни – его дамы считали это лишним. А Дымову хотелось, ой, как хотелось. Он даже в порнушке всегда дрочил именно на минеты, а сама видеоёбля его не так штырила.  
      Ненатуральный соблазн опустился перед ним на колени, а в его голове продолжался вялый диспут с самим собой. В эфир пошли риторические вопросы. Почему всё лучшее - геям? Натуралы тоже хотят урвать кусок илюшиного голодного рта! «Боже, что за ахинею я порю!» - ужаснулся себе Максим на последней мысли про кусок рта, однако продолжал зачарованно сидеть в ожидании разрекламированного минета. От нерешительности и полного душевного раздрая он даже начал нервно покусывать заусенец на большом пальце, чего с ним не случалось уже много лет. Илья был крупненьким и плохо помещался между ног – он расталкивал его бёдра плечами, пытаясь половчее подобраться к промежности гостя. Макс и смотреть страшился, но и не смотреть не мог. Великолепный Аваров, стоящий на коленях в дорогих брюках, в рубашке от какого-то неебического бренда, был сейчас для Дымова чем-то вроде сна – этакий порно-бред. Думать об Илье, как о человеке, он сейчас не мог – лучше уже как о секс-игрушке. Если позволить себе задуматься о том, что ему сейчас отсосёт целый живой мужик, то придётся всю жизнь тратиться на психоаналитиков. Тот между тем уже задирал рубашку разложенному агенту, оголяя живот. И он послушно прижал ее к своей груди, уставившись на горизонт событий.  
      Если бы хоть одна женщина смотрела на его член с тем же восторгом, с каким смотрел на него Аваров, Макс бы тут же на ней женился и умер бы с ней в один день. Казалось, что он только что сделал человека счастливым, просто дав тому возможность заглотить свой причиндал. «Вот же ж, извращенец», - томительно пронеслось в мыслях, и Максим поёжился, балдея от такого внимания. Илья провёл ладонью вверх по члену, прижимая к его животу, и Макс всё-таки зажмурился – глаз начал дёргаться. Пытаясь унять тяжёлое дыхание, он почувствовал, как чужой язык прошёлся от яиц до головки. Язык был широкий, как у собаки, и будто оборачивал ствол, при этом изгибаясь и подрагивая. Казалось, на нем сотни маленьких двигающихся присосок, как у осьминога. Средоточие мужественности тут же напряглось и встало насмерть. Максим стиснул кулаки, изо всех сил стараясь не стонать в такт энергичным вылизываниям. От такой атаки он завёлся моментом, позабыв и про жучок, и про то, что он не пидор. Ему было так хорошо, так кайфово – он бы сидел здесь вечно, на этом диване, лишь бы Илья не останавливался. Аваров же, добившись железного стояка, зажал шляпку между губ и начал медленно насаживаться головой. Его язык метался по рту, будто его ебашили электрошокером, и Дымову чудилось, что у Ильи там какие-то влажные, скользкие шестерёнки, которые крутятся и вертятся, потирая каждый миллиметр тонкой чувствительной кожи. Макс мотал головой из стороны в сторону, выгибался, водил бёдрами, пытаясь толкнуться в его сказочный рот под таким углом, чтобы было максимально улётно. Тот схватывал на лету, подстраивался под движения и сосал, сосал, сосал... Дымов так напряг ноги, что у него свело икру, и заорал, а Илья зачем-то выпустил член изо рта и сказал самым шлюшистым голосом, который Макс когда-либо слышал:  
      - Ты же не собираешься так быстро кончать, Сим?  
      Он пропустил мимо ушей странное сокращение своего имени и засуетился в ожидании продолжения. Было чертовски жарко, и Максим нервно скинул-таки пиджак и взъерошил влажные волосы на макушке. Илья взял своими здоровыми ручищами его бёдра и дёрнул на себя, стащив малёк с дивана, раскрывая перед собой во всей яйценосной красе. Дымов так громко дышал, что, казалось, даже на улице все слышат, чем тут мужики занимаются. Аваров обхватил его член ладонью и аккуратно засосал одно яичко.  
      - Мама, - совсем не к месту пискнул Макс и заморгал, потому, что перед глазами взлетели какие-то белые точки.  
      Илья перебирал и пощипывал мягкими губами его яйца, а у Дымова плюс к точкам ещё зажужжало в ушах, как у Фрекен Бок. А тут ещё этот уролог-любитель взялся вырисовывать узоры кончиком языка. И так проведёт линию, и так закрутит кружочек и кляксочек понаставит. Облагодетельствуемый мычал и вроде даже поскуливал, а на каком-то особенно настойчивом движении отчётливо заголосил и выгнулся.  
      - Тринадцать! – победно выкрикнул Аваров, порядком напугав Максима.  
      Не дав ему выйти из астрала, Илья выкинул козырной туз. Намяв яйца и насосав член до текущей смазки и сорванного голоса, он опасно натянулся ртом до самого корня, подтолкнув в свой действительно голодный рот ещё и поджавшиеся яйца. Макс содрогнулся, испугавшись, что ему сейчас оттяпают хозяйство по лобок, но сжавшаяся вокруг головки гортань моментом отвлекла его от всех опасений. Да пусть хоть целиком его сожрёт, за такое – не жалко! Аваров дрочил ему своей тугой, скользкой глоткой. Дымов вскрикивал и дёргал руками, словно накурившийся дирижёр. Он никак не контролировал свой оргазм – такое было впервые. Не надо было «догоняться» или вызывать в своей голове какие-то пошлые, возбуждающие фантазии, он ходил по тончайшей кромке, в миллиметре от того, чтобы сорваться. Парня колотило, бёдра от напряжения давно уже задеревенели, а мышцы живота скрутило. И, как в забытье, протянул руку к шее Ильи и дотронулся до кадыка. Он был готов поклясться, что чувствует, как там двигается его член. И это стало последней каплей – Дымов взвыл, схватил проглота обеими руками за волосы и потянул его голову на себя. Илья, упёртый носом ему в живот, вдруг поднял руку, нашёл на ощупь подбородок Макса и засадил ему в рот два пальца. И тот, с какой-то животной похотью, втянул их между губ, закатывая глаза. Дымов кончал прямо в пищевод объекта прослушки, крепко держа его за волосы. Тот не сопротивлялся, послушно пропуская ввинчивающийся, истекающий член глубоко в горло. Мало того, он ещё начал делать глотательные движения, выдаивая сжимающимися стенками гортани сочащийся член. Откричав и откончав, Макс затих. Не было такой клетки в его отминетченном организме, которая бы сейчас не расслабилась. Очевидно, «поза трупа» в йоге, была придумана индусами сразу после финальной главы Кама-Сутры. По виду он напоминал манекен после краш-теста, и только вздымающаяся грудь говорила о том, что тот ещё жив. Илья медленно и аккуратно снялся с опадающего члена Максима и вынул пальцы из его рта, пока тот бездумно следил пустым взглядом, как он вытаскивал салфетку из коробки и вытирал осоловелого гостя.  
      - Ты такой сладкий, Сим, - мурлыкал довольный инкуб, проходясь по его обслюнявленному подбородку.  
      Дымов, как мужчина мужчину, просил себя собраться, сесть нормально, натянуть штаны, в конце концов. Но мышцы устроили майдан и на контакт с властью не шли. Илья сел рядом с потерпевшим и, приобняв за плечи, мягко уложил к себе на колени, закинув его вялые ноги на диван. Максим дал себе ровно минуту на «полежать», а потом он встанет и гордо съебётся от этого страшного человека. И хер с ней, с прослушкой. Пусть Карен Ашотович теперь попытает счастья.  


  


  


## Глава II

  
      Угрюмый Макс сидел на переднем сидении машины, всем своим видом показывая, что никаких шуток в свой адрес он не потерпит. Водитель, ждавший его у подъезда объекта наблюдения, был новенький, видимо, они сменились. Дымов не мог поверить, что он продрых на коленях у Ильи несколько часов. Как непрофессионально! Не говоря уж о том, как не гетеросексуально. Когда Макс проснулся на тёплом бедре объекта, июльское солнце уже белило небо. Телевизор беззвучно показывал каких-то голенастых теннисисток, а Аваров, положив ноги на низкий столик перед диваном, откинулся на спинку и, судя по ровному дыханию, тоже спал, опустив одну руку ему на живот. Дымов оглядел всё это зазеркалье и замер. Он удивился примерно так же, как если бы проснулся, скажем, в пустыне Сахаре. То есть единственное, что ты можешь сделать, это встать, похлопать глазами и конструктивно подумать «ну, ёб твою мать». Но больше всего пугало возможное пробуждение Ильи. От перспективы общения с этим языкатым товарищем начинало подводить кишки. Макс устроил целый паркур, вылезая из-под руки Аварова, но тот, естественно, проснулся. Затрепетавший агент, словно кот Том из диснеевского мульта, оббился обо все мебельные углы, едва не свалил торшер и запутался в каком-то проводе на полу. Дымов мрачно думал, что в поговорке, призывающей «не зарекаться», были пункты про суму и тюрьму, а вот про утренний побег от гея-минетчика ничего сказано не было. А зря! Хозяин сочувственно морщился, глядя на героическую борьбу отползающего гостя с действительностью, но ничего не говорил. Наконец, под оглушающее молчание Ильи, Максим вырвался за периметр квартиры и тихонько прикрыл за собой дверь.  
      Понимание, что он провалил задание, раздражало до зубовного скрежета, но злиться, кроме себя, было не на кого. Когда-то Дымов чуть было не рассорился с двоюродным братом, откровенно высказавшись по поводу его поведения. Будучи женатым человеком, брат ухитрился переспать с женой своего делового партнёра, тем самым разрушив не только оба их брака, но и свой бизнес. Он тогда обзывал Казанову последними словами, не понимая, как можно по какому-то членовелению наломать таких дров. И сейчас в голове всплывали те обвинения, которыми плевался в родственника. Хотя потери от приступа внезапного сластолюбия были не столь эпическими, как у брата, сути это не меняло – Максим налажал, не сумев справиться со своим либидо. Отбив шефу смс с размытым содержанием, дескать пока не удалось, новоявленный герой-любовник ввалился в квартиру и, скинув одежду, зарылся под одеяло.  
  
      Надо отдать шефу должное, тот не позвонил, очевидно, давая выспаться. Приехав в офис после обеда, Дымов агрессивно прищурился на коллег. Те выглядели так, будто их щекочут, предварительно зашив им рты. Идиоты. Макс посидел за столом минут двадцать, решаясь. Делать было нечего – надо было возвращаться и ставить жучок. Отмычки у него имелись, навыки тоже. Тяжело вздохнув, кивнул начальству через стеклянную стену и отправился на дело.  
  


***

      …Знаете вот эти рассказы, что в минуты смертельной опасности наш мозг начинает фонтанировать пиздоумными идеями по выходу из ситуации? Так вот единственная супер идея, которая приходила в голову Максу, сидящему в Аваровском стенном шкафу-купе, так это то, что все эти рассказы – гнусный пиздёж. Никаких мыслей по поводу своего спасения у местного джеймсбонда не было.  
      Начало операции прошло довольно успешно. Убедившись, что в доме никого нет, и управившись с замками и камерами, Макс попал в квартиру Ильи. Почему-то, первое, на что обратил он внимание, когда зашёл, это был запах Аваровского парфюма, витавший в воздухе. Видимо, пахла одежда в комнате или тот пшикнулся одеколоном в коридоре перед выходом. Макс зашёл в комнату, из которой позорно драпал несколько часов назад, и почувствовал неожиданный уют. На кресле лежала рубашка, в которой гостеприимный хозяин был накануне, Макс её сразу узнал и вспомнил, как Илья расстёгивал на ней пару пуговок сверху, когда они сидели на диване. На столике стоял его бокал с недопитым вином – вроде было вкусное, сладковатое такое, но тогда было не до букетов с послевкусием, слишком уж психовал. Дымов подошёл к дивану, на котором он ещё недавно выплясывал нижний брейк, и зачем-то сел на «своё» место. В ушах зазвучал голос Аварова, даже припомнилось, как тот забавно «хукает», когда смеётся. Вспомнился вкус его пальцев, когда он запихивал их в рот кончавшему "Симу". Ух, в голову как торкнуло напряженным пульсом… Надо ставить жучок и свинчивать. И как раз в минуты этого постыдного смакования недавнего блуда Макс услышал шаги за дверью. Конечно, это могли быть соседи, но ноги уже понесли незадачливого агента в коридор. За каким хером именно в коридор – не пришло в мысли. Дымов услышал проворачивающийся замок и лучше выдумать не смог, чем забраться в стенной шкаф, словно в анекдоте про командировочного мужа. Затаившись в куртках и пальто, как мышкующий кот, он водил ушами, всё ещё надеясь, что пронесёт. В квартиру вошли двое – Максим сразу узнал бархатный голос Ильи, у второго мужика тембр был намного выше. Новый гость натужно шутил, срываясь на фальцет, время от времени прерываясь на какое-то мычание. Судя по чмокающему звуку, этот пидор лез к Аварову с поцелуями и потому мычал. Вот урод. Ну, разве мужики так делают? Дымов возмущенно откинул шарф, свисающий с вешалки ему на лицо - шарф тоже практически издевательски пах Ильёй. Макс вдруг озаботился личной жизнью объекта разработки: ведь адекватный же мужик - нормального парня себе найти не может? То, что этот мычащий свиристел в коридоре был ненормальным – это к бабке не ходи. Вон как вешается на человека, не даёт ему толком раздеться! Раздеться… Раздеться?!.  
      Дверь шкафа отъехала в сторону и пред обескураженным Аваровым явилось чучело Дымова. Макс стоял, как трофейный медведь, и даже не моргал. Брови Ильи поползли вверх, глаза округлились, рот сложился в большую букву «О». Напряжённую обстановку разрядил "приглашённый участник", истошно завопивший на внезапную моль из-за хозяйского плеча. От этого ора все действующие лица миниатюры ожили и начали говорить одновременно. Дымов выдал идиотское «Я уже ухожу», Аварова почему-то удивило не само появление беглеца, а его дислокация в шкафу. Он так и спросил: «Максим, почему вы в шкафу?» От шока, наверное. И всё это под непрерывную "арию московского гостя". И, как обычно бывает в таких ситуациях, замолчали все тоже одновременно. Секунд пять они стояли молча, и уж неизвестно о чём там думали остальные участники, а вот Дымов мечтал о телепортации. После телепортации ещё подумал о том, что ему ни в коем случае нельзя подставлять контору. И решил дополнить ассортимент нелепостей, чтобы, так сказать, не выходить из тренда.  
      - Я запал на тебя, Илья, - пунцовея, проговорил Максим. – После вчерашнего я…  
      - Что-о-о?! – словно Плава Лагуна, перескакивая через октавы, взвыл гость. – Вчера-а-ашнего?!  
      Недоухажёр отчётливо увидел, как Илья поморщился от этих децибелов, и позлорадствовал. И, чёрт возьми, ему было приятно, что это орлО сейчас ревновало Аварова к нему, Дымову. Но, это так, проскочило где-то на задворках сознания. А вообще-то, у Макса были более насущные вопросы на повестке дня.  
      - Значит, так ты вчера «отдыхал»?! – продолжил спутник хозяина дома, включившись в режим склочной невесты. – Я тебя весь вечер у Эдуарда прождал, а ты, оказывается…  
      - Послушайте! – вскинул руки резидент, пытаясь унять ревнивца. – Я лучше пойду.  
      Хотел было добавить: «Всё равно жучок с вами не поставишь», но вовремя прикусил язык.  
      - Костя, прекрати, пожалуйста, - словно прося таксиста остановить возле нужного подъезда, спокойно прервал крикуна Илья. – Если у тебя ещё есть какие-то вопросы ко мне, обсудим их в другой раз. А сейчас я прошу тебя уйти. Не обижайся.  
      И, на последней фразе, тронул сдувшегося певца за локоть, то ли извиняясь, то ли придавая ускорение, ловко встав таким образом, чтобы дать тому уйти и не выпустить Макса из квартиры.

      - У тебя есть три минуты, чтобы объяснить мне, что ты делал в моей квартире, - жёстко проговорил Аваров, когда "униженный и оскорбленный" убрался восвояси.  
      В его облике не было и намёка на романтичного донжуана, который клеил Максима накануне. Никакого томно-ласкового тона в голосе, никаких улыбок. Сейчас он был типичным разъяренным хозяином квартиры, к которому вломился грабитель, и, набычившись, свирепо смотрел на нарушителя. Тот съёжился, вжимая голову в плечи, только сейчас понимая до конца, в какую херню вляпался. Оглянувшись на приоткрытый шкаф, он кисло спросил:  
      - Вариант с Нарнией не рассматривается?  
      Аваров сузил глаза.  
      - Две минуты.  
      Версия про Нарнию была первая и последняя. Дальше уже шла только правда.  
      - Я пришёл, чтобы поставить тебе жучок с прослушкой, чтобы записать, как Рахимов будет вымогать у тебя деньги за подряд, - быстро проговорил Максим, честно глядя в глаза.  
      Илья нахмурил брови. То ли пытался вспомнить, кто такой Рахимов, то ли оценивал степень правдивости дымовских слов.  
      - Рахимов?  
      - Да, Андрей Рахимов - чиновник, который…  
      - Да, знаю я, кто такой Рахимов, - раздраженно отмахнулся Аваров. – Ты что, мент?  
      - Нет, частный детектив, - спизднул Дымов, надеясь, что тот не будет докапываться. – Запись нужна моему клиенту для возбуждения проверки в отношении Рахимова службой собственной безопасности. В суде-то она доказательством являться не будет, а вот…  
      - …а вот для ФСБ очень даже… - медленно кивнул Илья, глядя в сторону.  
      Его лицо немного смягчилось в задумчивости. Максим решил закрепить эффект и протянул раскрытую ладонь, на которой лежал жучок – маленькая, чёрная фигулина с металлическим брюшком. Аваров взял жучок в руку, покрутил, разглядывая с интересом, и отдал его обратно. Макс положил жучок в карман рубашки и неуверенно посмотрел тому в лицо в ожидании вердикта. Илья молчал и смотрел будто сквозь него, очевидно анализируя возможность правдоподобности истории. Помучив бедного "детектива" зловещим молчанием, как-то нехорошо улыбнулся и произнёс:  
      - Если всё так, как ты говоришь, ты же понимаешь, что за такие фокусы ты можешь лишиться лицензии?  
      Так, дело, похоже, шло к прямому шантажу… Дымов тяжело вздохнул и решил, что надо бежать. Чем, собственно, он рискует? Бизнесмен не знает ни его фамилии, ни где он живёт. Как тот его найдёт, как докажет, что он был у него дома? Да никак! Даже отпечатки пальцев не будут доказательством – в конце концов есть куча свидетелей, что они вместе уехали накануне. От планирования побега Максима отвлек требовательный голос Ильи:  
      - Переспи со мной.

      И Дымов рванул к двери. Это была чистой воды паника. Он дёргал за все ручки, ожесточённо отталкивая локтями наваливавшегося на него домогателя. Сейчас он сражался уже не за честное имя своей конторы, а за суверенитет своих ягодиц. Дверь не поддавалась, сластолюбец оттеснял Макса к стене. Ситуация переходила в прямое физическое противостояние, в котором агент уже готов был пустить в ход кулаки. Он развернулся к напавшему, занял устойчивую позу и замахнулся. Видит бог, ему не хотелось, чтобы до этого доходило, но никаких других вариантов выхода из этого уже не было – всё-таки он был заперт в квартире с агрессивным здоровенным геем, который впрямую заявил о своих похотливых желаниях и намерениях. Но этот оказался подкованным товарищем, он лихо увернулся от классического встречного правой и провёл ряд хитрых приёмов, в результате которых Дымов оказался на одном колене, с заломленной той самой правой, за спиной. Максим отчаянно вырывался, рычал и изворачивался, но захватчик держал его крепко. И тогда неудачливый агент-провокатор перепугался вусмерть. Он слабел, чувствовал, что не может справиться с насильником, и был готов уже на унизительные мольбы и упрашивания. Сердце толчками перекачивало кровь, ноги тряслись, в желудке - словно камень проглотил. Аваров отпустил его скрученную за спиной руку, но тут же обвил своими лапищами поперек груди, сжав в кольцо. Теперь Дымов, спелёнутый, был прижат к нему, дергался всем телом, извивался и пытался лягнуть ногой. Он похолодел, ощутив дыхание где-то у себя на затылке. Илья, похоже, зарылся носом в его волосы и как-то уж больно интимно там ему дышал. Потом наклонил голову и беспардонно прикусил за ухо. Тут уж Дымов не выдержал и заголосил что есть силы.  
      - Уйди! Не смей! Убери грабли! А-а-а!  
      - Ну, что ты орёшь? – неожиданно ласково спросили вопиющего. – Я ж тебя не насиловать собираюсь. Чего разошёлся-то?  
      Максим замолчал и перестал дёргаться. Раз Илья с ним разговаривает, значит всё ещё есть шанс дипломатического, блядь, урегулирования - надо только попытаться убедить его себя отпустить. И вот когда начало казаться, что выход из кризиса не за горами, случился форс-мажор: Аваров наклонил голову, пытаясь заглянуть "жертве произвола" в лицо, а тот повернулся к нему, чтобы наладить контакт... Ну, и наладил... Вернее, как: Дымов-то не ожидал, что физиономия другой договаривающейся стороны так близко окажется, и поворачивался весьма резко. Если бы на месте коридорного конфликта находился независимый наблюдатель, ему было бы сложно установить, кто инициировал поцелуй: тот наклонился, этот повернулся – и вуаля. Мужчины практически врезались друг в друга губами. Макс застыл, чувствуя себя Роуз, стоящей на носу Титаника. Шустрый Илья отпустил одну руку и тут же обхватил ладонью шею оторопевшего визави, придерживая за подбородок, чтобы тот не смог отвернуться, и серьёзно так засосал его, без дураков. Максим зажмурился, что было его тактической ошибкой - с закрытыми глазами ощущения были острее. Аварова бог наградил экстремально талантливым ртом – с правдой не поспоришь. То ли у него были железы с ядом, парализующим жертву, то ли владел какой-то техникой языковой акупунктуры, но Максим сдался и перестал трепыхаться, послушно позволяя мять, сосать и вылизывать свои губы, расслабляясь и откидывая голову назад, Илье на плечо. И тот держал Дымова, зацеловывая в хлам. У неслучившегося насильника были очень напряжённые, жёсткие губы и расслабленный нежный язык, которым он так трепетно ласкался, что Макс обмяк и на ногах стоял исключительно благодаря тому, что его крепко прижимали к телу. Он снова уловил аромат знакомой туалетной воды, и этот запах тут же запустил цепную реакцию воспоминаний и ощущений вчерашнего вечера. И стало жарко. Максим уже плохо понимал, сколько прошло времени, наверное минут десять, а то и все двадцать, а Илья целовал всё с тем же запалом и страстью, что в начале. Он провёл рукой по груди ошеломленного пленника, потом вниз по животу и наконец мягко дотронулся до его отвердевшего члена сквозь брюки. У Дымова вырвался стон. Предательский такой, постыдный стон. Вроде как он тут на всё уже готовый, берите его тепленьким. Ну Аваров и взял, приподнял чуток и потащил в комнату, как статую. Тут-то наш Бонд и очнулся.  
      - Э… Э… Стоять!  
      Доктор Зло послушно остановился и даже поставил агента, как говорится, где взял. Тот одёрнул пиджак и повёл плечами, выпутываясь из объятий. Илья позволил ему выскользнуть и даже отойти на пару шагов. Максим встал напротив него и приготовился ко второму раунду переговоров.  
      - Слушай, я… Я…  
      - …ты не гей, я понял, - кивнул тот и махнул рукой, дескать, и что.  
      - Ну да, - обрадовался несогласный, что они таки всё разъяснили. – Так что мне, конечно, льстит твоё предложение и всё такое, но я…  
      - А чего «но»? Тебе со мной плохо было разве?  
      Ёбарь-радикал был просто дьявольски уверен в себе. И у него, строго говоря, были на то основания. Всё, что ему хотелось до сего момента, он с Дымовым проделал, и понятно, что не видел причин, по которым вдруг сейчас должны отказывать. Он поднял руки и поманил, словно ребёнка.  
      - Иди ко мне.  
      Макс задумчиво поглядел на зовущие его руки и помотал головой.  
      - Я… Я не могу.  
      - Чего ты боишься-то? – охотник начал приближаться к добыче, ласково улыбаясь. – Никто тебя принуждать не будет. Всё только по взаимному согласию.  
      Илья продолжал надвигаться, а он трусливо пятился. Скорее всего, Аваров не врал - он действительно стремился к добровольному сексу и так это у него всё получалось просто и нормально, что Дымову пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы обосновать свой отказ. Основная причина выходила «это ж пиздец какой-то», кою он сразу и озвучил.  
      - Слушай, Илья. Я не могу – это же пиздец! Я не голубой, понимаешь?  
      Максим упёрся спиной в стену и по-детски прикрылся руками. А ему продолжали нежно улыбаться, словно медбрат шизофренику, и тогда, вновь запаниковав, он выкрикнул:  
      - Ты трахнешь меня только мёртвого!  
      Илья остановился, наклонил голову к плечу и ласково проговорил:  
      - Сим, я не собирался тебя трахать. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.

      Такого хода защитник чести не ожидал. Он даже руки опустил от удивления. Гнусный мерзавец, радостно оживший у Дымова в мозгах, тут же начал показывать ему жаркие картинки: Илья стоит раком, а он смотрит сверху, как его член входит между двух половинок крепкой задницы, его руки оглаживают широкую накачанную спину… Покорный инкуб стонет и толкает бёдра навстречу Максовым выпадам… А уж какие могут быть ощущения ТАМ, уже даже фантазии не хватало. Чёрт! Похотью опять бросило в жар. От этих промелькнувших образов у него даже морда покраснела, а взгляд стал масляным, как у озабоченного подростка. Внезапно даже вся эта гомосятина показалась не таким уж и извращением. Задница зашептала «Не верь! Наебут!» но он от паникёрши отмахнулся, уж больно загорелось трахнуть альфа-самца. Всё-таки не каждый день такой мачо предлагает себя. Про подобные победы в старости внукам рассказывают! Хотя внукам, пожалуй, не надо – это лишнее… Очевидно, этот внутренний диалог отразился у Максима на лице, и искуситель, убедившись в правильности своего хода, придвинулся к нему вплотную. Он огладил "хочется и колется" по груди и плечам, будто успокаивая или спрашивая разрешения. И тот малодушно замер, сопротивления не оказывал и даже глаза опустил, дескать, согласен я. А тут подоспел и чудо-рот Аварова. Илья взял зардевшееся лицо непорочной фиалки в свои ладони и опять начал свой целовательный террор. Дымов снова поплыл, краем утекающего сознания отслеживая, как с него потихоньку стаскивали предметы гардероба. Когда он очухался в последних трусах и приоткрыл глаза, красавец стоял почти обнажённый и, наклонившись к его груди, нежно покусывал за сосок. Макс проморгался и подумал, что хорошо бы уже выдвигаться по направлению к кровати, член всё-таки не казённый да и яйца сводит - жутко хотелось этим набором воспользоваться наконец. Демон соблазна уловил эти метания и потянул за руку, но не в комнату, а в ванну. Жертва послушно повлеклась за ним.

      Совместный душ смутил жутко – трусы пришлось сымать. Макс попытался было прикрыть свой некошерный для натурала стояк, но когда Илья предъявил миру свой хер, Дымов понял, что на фоне этой, блядь, башни Изенгард его член практически теряет свою легитимность. После лицезрения Аваровского органа-героя у Максима почти прошёл запал и даже заскрипели экстренные тормоза. Недолюбовник с удивлением оглядывал ванну и голого себя и пытался вспомнить, как оно всё так получилось-то? Хитрожопый змей эти настроения пресекал, нацеловывая нервного партнёра во все места, а потом вообще опустился на колени и так мотивировал Максов член своим ртом, что тот и думать забыл о своих сомнениях. От ванной до кровати добрались секунд за пять. Присаживаясь, трусливо переспросил:  
      - Обещаешь, что не тронешь мою задницу?  
      - Обещаю, - кивнул Аваров и завалил его на матрас.  
      Конечно, Дымов всё равно нервничал, как не нервничать. Всё это было диким, сюрреалистичным каким-то. Он не успевал осознавать происходящее, не мог пока понять, как к этому относится. Глуповато пялился, разглядывая Илью с понятной долей смущения. Тот был сложён как грёбаный спасатель Малибу. Ясен пень, что поддерживал форму, но повезло с изначальными данными и ему явно не приходилось особо напрягаться. На впечатляющие квадраты мышц груди и кубики на пузе было откровенно завидно. Максим тоже был ничего себе, но такой красоты у него не было. Рельефный бицепс соблазнителя обвивала татуировка тонкой змейки, которая иногда маячила над Дымовым, светила на него своей хитрой плоской мордой и показывала ему язык. В какой-то момент Макс, осмелев, даже начал трогать эту прикладную геометрию, из чисто анатомического интереса, конечно. Илья всячески поощрял, подставлялся и щупал его в ответ. Спустя время, от неспешной ласки он начал расслабляться, тем более что всю работу взял на себя гостеприимный хозяин. Тот гладил и крутил Максима, целовал, покусывал, лизал и дул – ни секунды без дела не лежал, в общем. Гость же валялся и балдел, понимая, что такое распределение ролей ему нравится куда больше, чем то, как оно обычно у Дымова в постели бывает. То, что по сути ему нравилось быть не совсем в мужской роли, пока не обдумывал – потом, потом. Сейчас он просто хотел, чтобы им занимались, чтобы его заводили и соблазняли, жаждал быть центром внимания. Находясь в этих уверенных и опытных руках, Максим мог только отвечать и позволять, и это кружило голову. Он не стал дёргаться, когда Илья свёл их члены вместе, оглаживая ладонью. Не заявил официальный протест, когда тот начал вылизывать ему яйца. Наоборот, памятуя о вчерашнем минете, он разве что не заскулил от восторга. И даже не встрепенулся, когда Илья медленно раздвинул ему ноги, опускаясь языком всё ниже. Ощущения становились всё необычнее, но такие обалденно приятные, что он не смог вынырнуть из неги, чтобы разобраться, что, собственно, там происходит. Когда язык коснулся ануса, Макс всхлипнул. Он жил со своей задницей почти тридцать лет и никогда не догадывался, что она может так отзываться на прикосновения. На задворках сознания включился аларм, с пограничных с задницей территорий приходили тревожные сведения, но Дымов не мог оттолкнуть Илью – это было просто невозможно, как невозможно перестать чесать комариный укус. Хочется ещё хоть чуть-чуть и плевать, что там будет дальше. Он приглашающе развалил колени, стеная, как бесстыжая курва. Альфа-кобель фигачил языком, будто тот на электроприводе, тщательно и настырно вылизывая сжимающуюся дырку без малейшей тени брезгливости. Максим бессознательно опустил руку на затылок, придерживая его голову, исходя на стоны удовольствия. Может, это какая-нибудь концентрация энергии Ци там, или ещё что, но как же, оказывается, это приятно – поголосить от кайфа. Прям невозможно себя заткнуть!.. В сознании не отразился момент, когда его взяли под колени и задрали ноги практически к голове. И даже появление у Ильи в руках тюбика со смазкой Макса не озаботило. В конце концов, тот гей – ему видней. Когда в него скользнул палец на всю длину, он охнул и попытался приподнять голову с подушки. Коварный тут же подтянулся к лицу и взялся горячо целовать в губы, однако палец не вытащил. Дымов пару раз дёрнулся, но, выяснилось, что он не в том положении, чтобы ерепениться. Причём в прямом смысле - он был так скрючен, что особых возможностей для манёвра не было. Тяжеленный Аваров придавил его к матрасу и на трепыхания никак не реагировал. В задницу въехало уже два пальца. Макс попытался их вытолкнуть, зажимаясь, но от этого только облился смазкой, которая вытекла из задницы и поструилась внизу к копчику. Он извивался, крутил задницей, даже пару раз прикусил Илью за губу – всё было тщетно. Наглый захватчик вошёл в какое-то звериное состояние и игнорировал все попытки остановить процесс и целовал так, будто пытался съесть, дышал глубоко, со стонами, не переставая трахать пальцами. Несмотря на испуг и осадное положение, у Максима не спадало возбуждение, более того, было чёткое ощущение, что он вот-вот кончит. Смирившись, он откинул голову назад и сжал челюсти, чувствуя, что это вопрос нескольких секунд. Но тут сволочуга вытащил пальцы и провёл по дёргающейся дырке горячим набалдашником своего агрегата. Дымов, переставая дышать, ощутил, как головка начала протискиваться внутрь него, растягивая вход.  
      - Ты что?! Какого хера?! Вытащи!!!  
      Его аж затрясло от ужаса. Он пытался ударить оккупанта кулаком, уже даже не метясь, лишь бы тот вытащил из него свой хер. Илья действительно выскользнул потому, что не мог одновременно воевать на двух фронтах: ему надо было совладать и с руками и с ногами Макса. Он пытался схватить охреневшего сопротивленца за запястья, чтобы прижать его руки к постели, уговаривая:  
      - Ну, что ты всполошился? Я разве тебе что-то неприятное делаю?  
      - Пусти! Я тебе сказал, я не хочу! Ты обещал!!! – последнее Максим выкрикнул практически со слезами.  
      Аваров изменился в лице и даже отпустил возмущённого Дымова. Тот тут же выкрутился из-под него и отполз к спинке кровати, поджимая согнутые в коленях ноги. Он понимал, что выглядит глупо и ни фига не по-взрослому, но страх, что его трахнут, был куда сильнее, чем стыд за своё поведение. Из-за захлестнувшей его паники он не мог сосредоточиться. Илья сел на пятки и резко, с вызовом спросил:  
      - Я сделал тебе больно?  
      Макс замотал головой и снова выкрикнул:  
      - Ты обещал!  
      Илья начал выходить из себя. Его грудь заходила ходуном, ноздри стали раздуваться.  
      - Тебе было неприятно? Я тебя как-то обидел? Унизил?  
      Было понятно, что он заранее знает ответы, просто хочет показать сопостельнику, что тот ведёт себя как идиот. А Макс всё никак не мог собраться с мыслями, повторяя как заведённый:  
      - Ты обещал!  
      Аваров прищурился.  
      - Ты сексом занимаешься, чтобы удовольствие получить или чтобы блюсти принципы организации объединённых натуралов? Я сделал хоть что-то, что тебе не понравилось?  
      Правозащитник замотал головой. Он больше не чувствовал себя в безопасности, а страх вытеснял все остальные мысли.  
      - Ты обещал, - уже тихо повторил он, начиная оглядывать комнату в поисках одежды.  
      - Ах, да! Я обманул тебя, ввёл в заблуждение, преследуя свои цели. Действительно! Ведь никто так не поступает, правда?  
      Максим вздрогнул и уставился на язвящего спорщика. Ввёл в заблуждение. Свои цели. Обманул. Бывший объект мог с таким же успехом высказать ровно симметричные претензии ему, преследователю. Только, в отличие от агента, Аваров законов не нарушал. И не выдавал себя за того, кем не является.  
      - Я пойду, - глухо сказал Макс и соскочил с кровати.  
      Вся одежда так и валялась в коридоре. Он вылетел из комнаты и заметался по прихожей, подбирая свои шмотки и тут же напяливая их кое-как. Илья остался в спальне и, судя по тишине, даже не делал попыток слезть с кровати. Одевшись за минуту, Дымов всё-таки решился зайти в комнату. Поверженный атлант сидел на кровати задумавшись, едва накинув простыню на бёдра. Максим заставил себя посмотреть обернувшемуся на шорох Илье в глаза и отчётливо произнёс:  
      - Прости. Правда.  
      Аваров приподнял одну бровь, и его лицо немного смягчилось, будто сейчас возьмётся уговаривать ренегата, что не в обиде. Но, смятенно кивнув на прощание, тот поспешно сбежал к двери. Он слишком распсиховался, чтобы сейчас вести какой-то осмысленный диалог. Дверь поддалась с первого раза, даже странно, почему Дымов не сладил с ней в момент их потасовки. Макс по возможности тихо закрыл её за собой и, проматюгавшись в небеса, позорно кинулся наутёк.  


  


  


## Глава III

  
      Дымов сидел у себя на кухне и раздражённо пялился на плавающие чаинки в чашке. Его снедала злоба и обида. Обида на нечистоплотное начальство, из-за безответственного решения которого Макс был вынужден заниматься каким-то фигурным, блядь, мотанием. На самого себя, что не смог противостоять заигравшемуся Мымрину и не отказался от этой идиотской затеи. На себя даже больше: всё-таки тот его не посылал взламывать аваровскую квартиру. Обычно законоуважительный и рассудительный Максим в последние дни вёл себя как контуженный казак-разбойник. В череде нелепых и откровенно глупых поступков и решений больше всего было стыдно перед Ильёй. Ему, кроме его гейской озабоченности, и предъявить-то нечего. Он просто клеил понравившегося ему мужика. А вот Дымов, герой-любовник недоделанный, устроил там какой-то полёт над гнездом кукушки – хоть санитаров вызывай. И это торжественное вручение своего члена Аварову каждый раз после неудачной агентурной операции… Стыдобище.  
      Владелец агентства, опасаясь последствий своего промаха и психоза неудавшегося недогея, всё тормознул и даже дал Максиму пару дней отпуска за счёт фирмы. Дымов слонялся по квартире, не находя себе занятия. Он то хватался за уборку, то бросал пылесос и усаживался смотреть каких-то «ворониных дочек» по телевизору. Каждые полчаса на него накатывало желание позвонить Аварову и всё с ним прояснить. Ему почему-то было необходимо, чтобы Илья понял и принял его доводы, чтобы не считал его полным мудозвоном. С чего-то вдруг стало важно его мнение. Вот здесь, конечно, было над чем задуматься. Получалось, что голубой, как небо, Аваров вызывал у Макса уважение и симпатию. И даже их стихийный гомо-фестиваль не повлиял на его восприятие. Можно было пойти в своих размышлениях дальше и осознать, что бизнес-ловелас был ему интересен и с «этой» точки зрения, но для таких раздумий надо было иметь медицинскую страховку, которая покрывала бы хорошую душевную лечебницу. Таковой у него не было, как и желания углубляться. Ночью подсознание развлекло Максима обоймой порнороликов с его участием. И хоть образ секс-партнёра был слегка размыт, не приходилось сомневаться, что это не женщина. Под утро его очень реалистично отымели, что называется, с задней двери, и натурал проснулся от своих же сладострастных стонов, обкончав простыни. Испугавшись до икоты, Макс запретил себе вспоминать о своём "гей-параде" и даже взбудоражил сестру по телефону, попросив познакомить с какой-нибудь потенциальной невестой.  
      В общем, всю неделю после знаменательных событий Дымов был очень подавлен. Это заметил даже начальник и с делом Рахимова его больше не дёргал. А потом вдруг случилось следующее: курьер «Пони-Экспресс» с утра пораньше приволок ему конверт с флэшкой. Удивлённый агент обнаружил там аудио-файлы, на которых можно было чётко расслышать разговор двух мужчин. Аварова Максим узнал сразу, а вот второй оказался присно помянутый Рахимов! Упырь сдавал себя с потрохами, озвучивая условия и сумму отката. Шантажируемый будто специально уточнял и переспрашивал, выводя негодяя на чистую воду. Ай да Илья, ай да молодец! И тут же отнёс флэшку Мымрину. Прослушав запись, тот взялся хлопать по плечам, кричать «Виктория!» и даже полез за коньяком. На все заверения захваленного Макса, что он здесь ни при чём, отмахивался, очевидно, считая в голове гонорар от клиента за такую запись. Для них дело было успешно закрыто, а вот для ФСБ и господина Рахимова всё только начиналось.  
      А Дымов всё никак не мог успокоиться, пытаясь понять две вещи: откуда Илья узнал его место работы и для чего помог. Хотел избавиться от чиновника, мешающего ему развернуться? «Валил» Рахимова по чьей-то просьбе или заказу? А вдруг, чем чёрт не шутит, он - принципиальный борец с коррупцией? Но тогда он не Илья Аваров, а Илья Муромец какой-то! Апофеоз мучений пришёлся на полночь. Прокрутившись с час в кровати, Макс встал, оделся и решительно направился к своей старенькой "Нексии".  
  
      Ночная Москва подгоняла его пустыми дорогами и зелёными светофорами. Он так был вздрючен, что даже радио не стал включать – любой звук сейчас раздражал. Желание увидеть Илью становилось навязчивым, и Максим понял, что всё это время только и искал повод, чтобы встретиться с этой озабоченной Годзиллой. «Извиниться и поблагодарить», - снова и снова повторял про себя, стараясь не думать о том, что Аваров может запросто спустить его с лестницы – имел полное право.  
      Забежав в подъезд с припозднившимся собачником и поднявшись на нужный этаж, Дымов не стал нагнетать драматизма, а сразу позвонил в знакомую дверь. В квартире было тихо. Неужели спит уже? Бегло глянул на часы: 00:43. М-да… Нифига не по-Виннипухски, конечно. Наконец загремели замки и дверь приоткрылась.  
  
      Илья стоял на пороге, подслеповато щурясь на свет. За его спиной было темно, сам был в каких-то шортах, с голым торсом. Чёрт! Внезапный гость замялся на пороге, поняв, что разбудил. Бизнесмен уже, наверное, проклял день, когда пришёл в тот злосчастный спорт-бар! Однако сонный хозяин квартиры вдруг повёл себя странно. Он высунул голову на площадку и посмотрел сначала направо, потом налево. Заинтригованный Дымов покрутил головой, пытаясь понять, что он там выглядывает. Ничего не увидел, кроме дверей в соседние квартиры, и уже открыл было рот, но его опередили.  
      - Ты один? – почему-то шёпотом спросил конспиратор.  
      Резидент захлопнул рот и кивнул. Илья выкинул вперёд руку и, цапнув за рубашку, затянул в квартиру. Не успев даже пикнуть, Макс оказался в прихожей, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь. Захватчик придвинулся к нему вплотную, обдав знакомым запахом одеколона.  
      - Не двигайся, - прошептал тот и начал водить по нему ладонями.  
      «Жучок, что ли, ищет», - прикидывал обыскиваемый, послушно замерев. Розыскник провёл ладонями по его плечам, груди, рукам и животу. Затем резко дёрнул и повернул к себе спиной. Макс поспешно зашептал:  
      - Чего ты ищешь-то? На мне ничего нет!  
      Он почувствовал через тонкую футболку, как горячее тело прижимается к его спине, как Аваров зарывается носом в его волосы на затылке, как нагло облапал его грудь, спуская загребущие конечности к ширинке на джинсах. Вот прохвост!  
      - Слушай, я вообще-то не за этим пришёл! – по возможности строго сказал Макс.  
      - А зачем? – прошептал тот в самое ухо, словно змей-искуситель. – Не звонишь, не пишешь, в шкафу меня больше не встречаешь… Зачем же сейчас пришёл?  
      - Поговорить, - неуверенно промямлил "Адам".  
      Максим, конечно, мог декларировать тут всё, что угодно, но его покорность и учащённое сердцебиение говорило обольстителю куда больше. Не останавливаясь ни на секунду, он продолжал тискать смущенного переговорщика, отираясь стояком об его задницу. Попытки вести диалог в такой ситуации теряли всякий смысл, и остатками поплывшего рассудка Макс решился перестать валять дурака и признаться хотя бы самому себе, зачем он здесь. Его влекло сюда ещё после их первой «свиданки», и это никак не было связано с работой. Всё указывало на то, что месье Дымов был грязным похотливым животным.  
      Меж тем, заарканенного страдальца уже тащили в спальню. Одежда аннигилировалась где-то по дороге, и на кровать они уже завалились голышом. Максим привычно оказался на спине, вдруг и не без умиления ощущая себя податливой шлюшкой. Всё было именно так, как ему нравилось, как он помнил, как ему снилось. Тёплый, даже горячий, Аваров мял и катал его по кровати, не сдерживаясь, ставил засосы и синяки. Пальцами, губами, зубами. Закрыв глаза, Макс пытался понять то, что сейчас с ним происходит. Секунда, другая, что-то крутилось в голове, блуждало неясной мыслью и – озарением: ему до одури хотелось подчиниться. Чужое доминирование и контроль заводили до дрожи. От мысли о том, что он "отдаётся", кровь ревела в ушах водопадом. Вдруг стало ясно, что дело не в охуенном минете и не в жарких, умелых поцелуях, а в том, что он нутром почуял в Илье того, кто сильнее. Этот бугай, не сознавая того, выпустил джинна из бутылки, и теперь Максим захлёбывался эмоциями. Удовольствие от того, что его «берут», перекрывало любой страх, любые сомнения. Сейчас он был готов принадлежать, к наручникам, к ошейникам, лишь бы его держали и никогда не отпускали. Он не искал боли и унижения, просто хотел заботы и власти над собой, хотел быть желанным, залюбленным до обморока. Он чуть не кончил от одного лишь этого ощущения полной гармонии. Проснувшееся желание заставляло стонать и раздвигать ноги, требуя консумации, посвящения. Обалдевший Аваров сатанел от вседозволенности, проявляя себя именно так, как сейчас хотелось новообращённому. Поставив его раком, растягивал смазанными пальцами, шлёпая по ягодицам и бёдрам.  
      - Ка-ко-о-ой послушный мальчик, - выстонал удовлетворённо-одобрительное, сквозь рык, прикусывая загривок.  
      Будто пребывая в изменённом сознании, Дымов двигал задницей, насаживаясь на чужие пальцы, лихорадочно шепча в подушку какие-то неясные просьбы. От этих почти противоестественных ощущений, незнакомых, болезненно-сладких, на грани того, что можно тихо стерпеть, внутри всё дрожало. Он специально не трогал себя, боясь кончить, ему хотелось тонуть в этом липком душном подчинении, вздрагивая от каждого резкого толчка или шлепка. И задохнулся, когда здоровенный член вдвинулся в него до упора. Растянувшийся анус конвульсиями посылал волны кайфа, возможно и боли, но Максима накрыло такое сумасшедшее счастье, что он заорал в подушку, сжался и кончил без рук. Перепуганный криком Илья тут же вытащил свой исполинский член и засуетился вокруг скрюченного любовника.  
      - Что? Что такое?! Где больно?!  
      А Макс валялся на боку, успокаивая дыхание. После такого ошеломительного оргазма ему хотелось только одного – чтобы его оставили в покое и не дёргали допросами. Аваров из "повелителя" как-то быстро вернулся обратно в обычного мужика и до следующего стояка желания подчиняться у Дымова не вызывал.  
Случайно опустив ладонь в лужицу спермы на простыне, Илья обмер:  
      - Ты что?.. Ты... Ты уже?!.  
      Потрогал влажный опадающий член дремлющего засланца и восхищённо присвистнул:  
      - Какая находка!..  
      Уложив Дымова на спину, деловито встал над ним на колени и, нагло пользуясь тем, что человек, вообще-то, почти спит, повозил ему по губам своим членом. Затем подрочил себе, щипля Макса за соски, толкая ему в рот свои пальцы, и напоследок слил тому на грудь. Последнее, что услышал удовлетворённый неофит, проваливаясь в глубокий сладкий сон, был предвкушающе-угрожающий шёпот Аварова:  
      - Теперь-то я точно никуда тебя не отпущу, господин «не-гей»…  
  


***

      Проснувшись и с наслаждением потянувшись, Максим тут же вонзился локтем в инородное тело. Открыв глаза, он увидел знакомую комнату и дрыхнувшего рядом Илью, который по-хозяйски обнимал его поперёк живота. Получив локтем под дых, тот замычал и покрепче прижал драчуна к себе. Гость вдумчиво поглазел на часы на стене – у него оставалось два часа до работы. Он скосил глаза на нежелающего просыпаться хозяина. Никакого стыда или раскаяния не ощущалось, сколько бы Дымов к себе ни прислушивался. Наоборот, пришла твёрдая уверенность, что он встретил как раз того человека, который ему нужен. Аваров раскрасил его жизнь, придал ей невероятный драйв, и отказываться от такого подарка судьбы из-за каких-то предрассудков Макс не собирался. Он подхватил обнимавшую его руку и со смаком прикусил запястье.  
      - Аййй! – простонал избранник, тут же, ответно цапнув агрессора за плечо.  
      - Хорошие рефлексы, - прошипел Макс, дёрнувшись. – Кофе хочу!  
      Понукаемый приоткрыл один глаз и поцокал языком:  
      - А ночью был таким послушным…  
      И закряхтел, потягиваясь, оставшись без сдёрнутого соседом одеяла.  
      - Ну, так, то было ночью, - солидно ответили ему из подбиваемой подушки.  
      Аваров лёг на бок, разглядывая осмелевшего красавчика в своей кровати.  
      - А днём, значит, будешь капризничать и меня тиранить? – улыбаясь, спросил он.  
      Дымов очень серьёзно закивал, не оставляя никаких иллюзий на свой счёт. Почему-то теперь, когда они состыковались по всем швам, когда настроились на одну тональность, Максим чувствовал, что Илье нравится именно такая расстановка сил.  
      - Хорошо, - миролюбиво принял условия жертва грядущего террора. И, прищурившись вдруг, выдал:  
      – А теперь скажи мне, что за стрёмный пидор крутился вокруг тебя в спорт-баре?  
      Макс вытаращил глаза, не ожидав услышать слово «пидор» из уст гея.  
      - Че-го? – заржал он. – Это коллега мой, вообще-то. Примерный семьянин.  
      - Ясно. Ну, вот пусть вокруг своей жены и прыгает, - невозмутимо ответил ревнивец.  
      Ну что ж, у каждого свои заморочки - призрак горластого Костика, например, немного напрягал и Дездемона:  
      - А этот поющий, блядь, фонтан, надеюсь, больше здесь не появится?  
      Илья засмеялся, переворачиваясь на живот и укладывая голову на скрещенные руки.  
      - Можешь не волноваться об этом. У меня нет склонности усложнять себе жизнь.  
      Дымов согласно угукнул, закрывая прения.  
      - А теперь, может, отдашь мне одеяло, ирод? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался миротворец.  
      - Какое одеяло? На работу скоро!  
      - Какая работа в субботу?  
      - Серьёзно?  
      - Да ну тебя! Растолкал ни свет ни заря…  
      И аллигатором закопался под одеяло, прижимаясь к удивлённому Максиму. Тот перебирал в голове все события недели, пытаясь понять, где же он потерял пятницу. Смирившись с ранним слабоумием, повернулся к довольному любовнику и решил задать свои вопросы, пока и их не забыл.  
      - Слушай, Аваров. А как ты узнал, где я работаю?  
      - Якобы такси, что везло нас от спорт-бара, на твою контору записано. Я номер пробил.  
      Чёрт. Об этом Дымов как-то не подумал.  
      - А зачем Рахимова нам слил?  
      - А твоя сладкая попка не обидится, если я скажу, что из принципиальной гражданской позиции, а не из-за неё?  
      - Я уточню её позицию по этому вопросу и дам тебе знать, - ернически процедил владелец обсуждаемой обожЕ*, в душе радуясь, что насчёт Ильи Муромца он не ошибся.  
      - Слушай, Дымов, - перебил его ёбарь-богатырь. – А как же ты выскочил из мира натуралов прям мне в ручки, а?  
Он вдруг начал неуклюже взыгрывать, пощипывая любовника за стратегически важные места.  
      - Как-как, - вздохнул Макс. – Условно-досрочно.  
      - Ну-у, я, как твой надзиратель, не дам тебе вновь вернуться к своему страшному прошлому.  
      Дымов неприлично заржал и почему-то подумал, что бедный Карен Ашотович так и не узнает, что он потерял.  


## Примечание к части

обожЕ (ударение на последнем слоге) = довольно старое, изначально шуточное слово наверное поздних советских времен. Скроено по образцу "протежЕ" - то есть объект обожания.  
Пример:  
Моя обоже  
Меня раздраже.  
Но эмоции я сбереже.  
А в трусищах - яйцо Фаберже,  
И наружу торчит в неглиже.  
Совсем обнаглело уже!  
(http://wooff.livejournal.com/302040.html)  



End file.
